


"Not Forgotten"

by TheFunkySauce



Category: DreamSMP, Forgotten Gods AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunkySauce/pseuds/TheFunkySauce
Summary: A fiction based upon @planetsinpockets AU "Forgotten Gods". A story in which characters from the DreamSMP and others are not mortal but rather gods. Some characters haven't discovered their godhood yet and some have. I hope you enjoy this story, it took me a long time to put together. I tried to go for the artist's original idea and worked closely with them. They're a wonderful person and I had a lot of fun working on this with them. Go check out their page or even follow them on Instagram! :)planetsinpockets: https://instagram.com/planetsinpockets?igshid=1ejgm5u6w8r1tnote: I am still finding typos and my brain wont let me leave them so small changes will be added :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	"Not Forgotten"

"Not Forgotten"  
Idea by @planetsinpockets  
Written by @TheFunkySauce

|Ghostbur & Minx|  
Ghostbur sighed as he looked upon the landscape of L'manburg. He knew he made it when he was alive and he fought for it as hard as he could. Being there made him feel good usually but today held a chill in the air. He felt anxious and unnerved. Ghostbur's sheep, Friend, laid next to him. Ghostbur ran his fingers through Friend's blue wool, the coat being one of the few things he could touch. He exhaled in relief, the feel and color calming him down. It was almost as if his troubles were melting away slowly. Ghostbur leaned against the sheep and laid his head against the stomach of Friend. The sheep gave a small bleat of affection, warming the usually cold Ghost. Ghostbur was about to close his eyes when Friend got up and ran into L'manburg. It seemed she had gotten an attachment to Phil's home from being in it for so long. Ghostbur looked up from the dirt floor at a woman dressed in a business suit and pants. She sneered at him, her eyes not human.

"Hey lover boy", Minx smirked as she offered her hand to stand him up.

Ghostbur took her hand and hauled himself up. He was only a little bit taller than the goddess but he was still intimidated by her. 

"Hello Minx", Ghostbur greeted her "You scared off Friend" Ghostbur whined half-jokingly. He wished she were here to comfort him

Minx turned to the fleeing blue sheep, "The sheep will be fine Will", She said as she turned back to face him, "I've come to talk, honestly", She raised her open hands in front of her into the surrendering sign.

Ghostbur nodded, not completely assured but willing to hear the Goddess out, "What do you want to talk about then?", Ghostbur leaned against the L'mantree and smiled

Minx walked backwards to the fence in front of the L'mantree and sat down, crossing her legs, "Well, how are you feeling? Last time we chatted you said you felt cold"

Ghostbur nodded "I felt a bit warmer when I was with Friend", He smiled to himself for a second. 

Minx smiled and changed her form to a black crop top and jean shorts. Small red horns protruded from her head and a tail grew from her lower waist, "I'm glad you're doing okay but we have business to discuss", She giggled and covered her mouth acting innocent

Ghostbur sighed, "Minx, please? Not now?", He knew he wasn't in the position to bargain with the Goddess but he did so anyway. Her new form wasn't as intimidating but he was still on edge

"Not this time Wilbur", She stood up and walked to Ghostbur, "You do owe me. I gave you love but you still haven't returned the favor", she put her arm next to Wilbur's head and leaned in. She whispered in his ear, "We wouldn't want something back to happen to them, would we?", Minx played with the Ghost's hair.

"N-no, you're right", Ghostbur felt incredibly uncomfortable but what could he do but accept her terms. She could smite him right then and there, "What do you need me to do?", Ghostbur asked, scared of her answer.

"Whatever happens today, you won't intervene", She smirked and looked at L'manburg. A figure had moved above the Nations skyline and began constructing a platform and wiring up redstone components.

Ghostbur looked at the figure and back at Minx. He realized what she meant and it struck a sense of horror he had never felt before.

"Minx that's my home! I built that plac-, please no" Ghostbur tried to plead with her but he knew it was futile.

"Don't disappoint me Will. We've been friends for this long. Don't throw that out the window", Minx put a hand on his face and dragged them across his cheek gently. She stepped away from him and waved, "I'll be seeing you soon", She smiled and dissipated.

Ghostbur ran up onto a nearby hilltop and looked on his Nation. He built it with his bare hands. He fell to his knees as the residents of L'manburg came outside to a horrendous sight. What Ghostbur saw stunned him. His Twin brother Techno, surrounded by what looked like bloodthirsty hounds. His father Phil had perched on top of a glass dome and watched. His younger brother Tommy yelled at Techno, calling him a traitor and standing next to the President of L'manburg. Ghostbur clenched his fist in anger but held himself back. He had to for Sally. 

Chaos broke out. The people fought, Withers were spawned and began ravaging the landscape. Tommy was struck down by Techno, Phil ran around and spawned withers and the figure began dropping TNT on L'manburg. Only one person he knew had that much tnt. Dream.

Ghostbur screamed as he watched his Brother and Father destroy his pride. He watched Tommy cry, stranded on a small island untouched by the explosions. Techno yelled at him and the President, Tubbo. Ghostbur sulked to the L'mantree which he found to have been burned amidst the chaos. It was truly gone. His symphony would truly be unfinished. 

Ghostbur walked away from the smoldering crater. He was sure Friend died, no need to find her remains. He walked along the path through the hill and to the houses.

Soft sobs could be heard in an abandoned house, if he recalled correctly it was Tommy's. He entered the home to see Niki crying on a bed, holding his old trench coat. Ghostbur sat on the bed next to her and tried to comfort her. She smelled like fire but he wasn't going to question it. They had both been through a very rough day.

Niki drew a shaky breath before talking, "Do you want to… go away?", she looked up to him, "Away from here?"

Ghostbur considered his options. He didn't want to leave her alone but he didn't want to leave L'manburg to be laid to waste. He came up to his final decision, "Yeah... yeah I'll come" 

Niki smiled before passing out. Ghostbur picked her up and put her on his back. He never got tired, being a ghost. It'd be best if he traveled for them. And so he began to walk, trekking through forests and paddling boats across oceans. He eventually got them to a nice plains biome and he set her down. Now it was time to really get to work.

|Niki|  
Niki woke up in a new environment. The walls were new and a glass window allowed sunlight to spill in, illuminating the room. She groaned as she sat up, trying to get her surroundings into focus. She saw Ghostbur laying down in his own bed. 

"He usually can't sleep. He must've really done something that wore him out", she whispered, standing up and getting her bearings.

Niki opened the door and looked out across the new area. The wind rustled her hair, and the air seemed fresher. Niki stepped outside and closed the door. Ghostbur had brought her to a small plains biome, surrounded by a dark forest and a spruce forest. It was surreal, seeing nature not completely destroyed by members of their communities. She walked around the new home, inspecting it. 

"Wow. He really outdid himself", she said to herself as she admired the architecture of the house.

The home was half buried in a small hill with a tower coming out from the top. It was strange but it fit Ghostbur's character. He had a different way of… life, being dead. She walked back around to the front to look once more. The house was perfect. She walked back in and inspected the interior. He somehow had done just as good on the inside as the outside. On the inside there was just as much detail. It was mind blowing. She climbed up a spruce spiral staircase and into the second floor. The second floor was full of chests and brewing stands, everything they could ask for was there. Niki smiled, her cheeks warm. She'd have to thank Ghostbur when he woke up. Niki found a ladder on the wall that she guessed led to the tower. She began to ascend to the top of the tower. When she reached the top she found an open observation tower. The view was… breathtaking. Niki's eyes glowed gold for a second. She sat down at the edge of the tower and hung her legs off and swung them back and forth. Niki checked how far they had gotten. She was surprised to find they travelled over about twenty-two thousand blocks away. They were truly in the farlands. No more wars, no more death. Just peace. Niki stood up and went back downstairs. She figured she'd bake a cake for herself, she was getting hungry too. She walked outside and easily gathered the materials. Nobody had touched this land yet and it was plentiful. Niki came back to the house and got to work. Her eyes shone once more and the gold light surrounded her.

|Ghostbur & Niki|  
Ghostbur groaned as he got up. He knew he shouldn't have been sleeping, hell he was dead. He woke up to the smell of cake. He finally opened his eyes to see Niki. She had long flowing black hair with blonde highlights in the front. She had grown much taller than him, thank gods he made the roof higher than normal. She was well over two feet taller than the already six foot four ghost. She was wearing gold earrings and rings. She donned a white dress that dropped to her right leg. A gold knife was visible in a leather sheath. She leaned down and inspected him.

"G-good morning Niki", Ghostbur smiled, surprised to see her in this form.

"Hello Wilbur", -She leaned down and hugged him. Embracing him tightly

Wilbur chuckled and hugged her back. He enjoyed her hugs, thankfully they weren't dangerous to him with her arsenal of weapons on her. They were also one of the few things he could feel being dead. 

"Sorry I was out for so long", Ghostbur apologized whilst wiping his eyes. He had used a lot of energy the other night to get and build her while carrying her.

"There is no need to apologize but come, have some cake!", Niki exclaimed with an almost childish ambition. She let Ghostbur loose and went to the crafting bench where the cake laid.

Food didn't have a taste anymore for Ghostbur but he ate with her anyway. She made a cake for them after all. When it was gone Niki reverted back to her mortal form. She smiled weakly to Will.

"Good morning!", She remarked, glad he was awake and feeling okay.

"I was thinking of doing a bit more decorating today on the outside, make it look a bit more detailed", Ghostbur smiled, "Maybe a wall if I get the urge to", Ghostbur thought back to the old days of his walls protecting the L'manburg and the drug van. 

Niki rolled her eyes and giggled. She began cleaning where she was baking, "So, what next?", she asked, curious of his plans

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll be visited by Techno and Minx", he smiled slightly. He still wasn't too sure about Minx. After all she did tell him not to interfere with the destruction of his home. Ghostbur wondered when Minx would come back to visit. No doubt he'd have a few words with her.

"I wonder too. I miss them", She smiled back, thinking about the old times when they'd hang out on the dock. They'd laugh and sing songs while Wilbur played a tune for them. Back then Wilbur obviously had something for Niki but that must've been lost when he lost his mind. Niki pitied him, being torn from what he had worked so hard for. She also remembered Tommy and Tubbo either horse playing with each other or searching for bees in the forest. She snapped back to reality, looking at the ghost of her former admirer.

"Niki, you look like you've seen an alive person. Are you okay?", Ghostbur jested, he got up and floated to the ceiling. He flipped mid air and seemingly sat criss-cross on the wood.

"Yeah, just… remembering" Niki scratched the back of her neck nervously, a habit she picked up from over the years

Ghostbur nodded. He remembered a bit of it from Wilbur's memories. He also remembered a single sad thought. He remembered Phil making far more time than Techno and not paying attention to him. Always busy, always preoccupied. It's what hurt Wilbur the most, being forgotten by his own father. Then there was always fighting with Techno. He always was beaten but it was fun. Tommy was the easiest to mess with but he and the kid had great times together, always annoying each other. Ghostbur smiled to himself, the warm memories flowing.

"Maybe we can have it again?", Ghostbur said, catching Niki off guard.

"Tommy and Tubbo most likely hate Techno, Will. We can try but it would be hard to pull off", she shook her head, "I don't think it's a good idea though"

"Or maybe they'd be up for it. For nostalgia's sake?", Ghostbur shrugged and dropped from the ceiling

Niki sighed, still not sure, "Yeah… for nostalgia's sake", Niki tried to give Ghostbur a reassuring smile. She ruffled his hair, being a god she still could in mortal form, "I'm going to call you "lover boy" though", she laughed, Ghostbur laughing along with her.

|Techno|  
The pig grunted, crossing the cold tundra his home resided. He knew it'd be worth it though. The cottage would be warm and cozy once he got inside. For now he had to deal with the damned storm. His cape fluttered behind him furiously. Techno tried grabbing it and holding it close, keeping him a bit warmer. The grey hazy of the snow parted, revealing a small yellow light.

"Finally", He was home. Techno yearned for the warmth.

Techno approached his home, climbing up the stairs. He slammed the doors open and struggled to push them close, cold air spilling in. He managed to close the doors and he heaved a heavy sigh. It was of relief. Techno walked to his fireplace and removed the red cloak from his shoulders. He shifted to his human form, being a God he could do so. His body immediately felt like it was freezing. Chattering, He took off the pig mask that hid his face and got near the fire to warm himself. A shame Phil hadn't been there. They had a lot of fun together. Though his father was a busy man, being King of the Gods. Techno sat the mask down in front of the fire, the flames making it seem like the eye holes were lit ablaze. He felt a bit warmer, enough to move a bit more. He checked his inventory. He had a potion of fire resistance and considered drinking it to jump in the fire, then remembering it eliminated the feeling of heat. Techno had to make out with what he had then. He opened his task book and looked at what he had scribbled down. He crossed off Terrorism in L'manburg, that place was gone. He laughed to himself and a sense of loneliness replaced it. He admittedly missed Tommy. Sure he betrayed him at the very last second even after Techno said he was willing to put his life down for him, after he gave him armour and valuable resources from his own coffers. He gave him refuge and he used it for his own gain. It enraged him at first but maybe he still has a lesson or two that he has to learn himself. Maybe he misunderstood Tommy's representation of the disc's. Whatever the cause he missed the kid. He was excited for him though. Tommy was struck by lightning and at first it seemed like he was gone. Tommy was weak but he got up and he was changed. His blonde hair glowed with raw energy and sparks jumped from his fingers. Techno wasn't sure what happened then, seeing as he fled from the remains of L'manburg after but he had time to think upon it. Maybe some heavenly power had been granted to him? It was a new chapter for the kid, maybe it'll teach him about responsibility. Techno released a loud hollar as he thought of a responsible Tommy. Oh he'd like to see that. All this time he had been ignoring the voices but they seemed to be trying to comfort him, the occasional "BLOOD" was mixed in but that was fine by him. He hit a bell near his fireplace and the voices rejoiced. It was surprisingly calming, knowing he wasn't completely alone. Techno smiled a small, warm, and relaxed smile. He pulled himself from his haze. He was no longer cold. He sighed.

"Time to get the work", He said, taking out an assortment of ingredients to begin potion making. 

Techno fired up the brewing stands and retrieved glass bottles full of water. He fixed them into their correct positions on the stand and began to brew. A few hours later he had everything he could've needed. Strength, speed, fire resistance, all of it. Techno turned the stands off and looked outside. The storm had cleared and the starry night sky was visible. He opened the trap door that barricaded his windows and poked his head out. He gazed up at the stars. He questioned his place at this time. He had lived through millenniums and yet he still felt like he didn't have a place in the universe besides being the God of Violence and Blood. Violent by nature and existential by second. Though Techno still smiled through these thoughts. He had a family now. Wilbur, Niki, Tubbo, Phil and, maybe Tommy. He chuckled and closed the window shut.

|Tommy & Tubbo|  
Tommy had been even more energetic and reportedly annoying then he had before in his life. Everything was in the fast lane for him. His new found power was amazing, and his hair. He had secretly posed in front of a pond and showed off, admiring himself. Tommy had been walking along the Prime path, humming a tune to himself. He didn't even think his friend Tubbo would be sneaking up on him. 

"Boo!", Tubbo yelled, slamming his hands onto the shoulder of his best friend

Tommy shrieked and spun around to push Tubbo away. He took a few exasperated breathes before breaking into laughter, "Tubbo, I almost shocked you!" 

Tubbo began laughing with him, "That'd be a way to go out wouldn't it?", he said between fits of laughter

Tommy hugged Tubbo by putting an arm around his shoulder, "We ought to properly catch up", he smiled. Though behind that smile was a month's worth of torture and pain. 

Tubbo recognized the false smile immediately. It saddened him and killed him that he was technically the one at fault. He exiled Tommy and turned him over Dream. Tubbo doesn't know exactly what happened out there but everytime Tubbo had been watching Tommy he seemed worse and worse to the point where he thought Tommy killed himself. The thought made him sad for weeks until he showed up with Techno. What happened next was a blur until L'manburg was destroyed.

"You okay Tubbo?", Tommy asked, noticing Tubbo's paling face.

"Y-yeah I just… missed you man", Tubbo began walking down the path with Tommy in tail.

"You wanna know who I missed?!", Tommy sneered. He knew Tubbo had many impressions and hope he'd catch on

Tubbo gasped and changed his voice to be raspier, "The Lord?!", He cried out.

"Oh… Oh no. I meant Big Law!" Tommy laughed. He had never had this much fun in weeks

"The Law?", Tubbo changed his voice again. 

They both burst into painful laughter. From a distance they must've looked like fools. Regardless the two hollered and continued to make each other laugh as they walked down the Prime path. Eventually they settled down.

"Do you miss Wilbur, Tubbo?",Tommy asked his best friend, his tone turning solemn.

"I-... Yeah, Yeah I do", Tubbo replied, looking to his left. Tubbo tended to forget Tommy was Wilbur's younger brother.

Tommy's electric hair dimmed as he grew sadder. He reminisced about his younger days. Even though only being 16 he still had seen so many horrors. Yet he still had good memories. He remembered fishing with Phil when was only 5, being taught by Techno at 8 and fighting with Wilbur back and forth. He also remembered finding Tubbo in a box on the side of the road. Who knew they'd make it this far together, Brothers through and through.

"Well, you still have me. To the very end", Tubbo smiled and wrapped an arm around Tommy's neck.

"Yeah… we still gave each other", He sneered and began running down the path.

"Try and keep up big man!", Tommy yelled, Tubbo laughing and trailing him.

|Ghostbur|  
Ghostbur floated cheerfully on the Prime path. The sun was rising and he had some invites to hand out. Niki had discussed it with him and they decided to get everyone together again, just like the old days. He had already sent his invites to Techno and Phil. All that was left was Tommy, Tubbo and Minx. He approached Tommy's home and he looked around, remembering the War for L'manburg. Tommy had admittedly been brave when they were forced to hold up in his home. It wasn't a good memory but regardless he recalled it. Ghostbur passed through the dirt walls of Tommy's home to see him in bed asleep. The kid was sprawled out and the sheet half covered him. Ghostbur chuckled and laid an envelope in Tommy's chest, careful not to disturb him. Ghostbur floated out of his home and smiled. One down two to go. Ghostbur chased down Tubbo who was out on a morning stroll. Finally he went to where the L'mantree once stood and concentrated, hoping to get the Goddess' attention. Nothing happened but yet he knew if he left it there she'd find it. Ghostbur slipped the Envelope into the weak canopy of a sapling. The new L'mantree was already growing. Ghostbur smiled and turned invisible.

|Finale|  
Techno grunted as he found himself at an all too familiar location. He had switched into his normal clothing once he was out of the Tundra and into the glasslands. While traveling he swore he saw a lightning bolt shoot across the sky and heard the scream of Tubbo. He had shaken it off though, no way it was a person. Nevertheless Techno pressed forward and eventually found his old home. Memories flooded back of his childhood as he passed through the grounds to the docks. He passed some shrubbery out of the way and found Ghostbur, Niki, Tubbo and Tommy had already arrived. Ghostbur seemed a lot happier than usual and carried a ghastly Guitar. He had no idea how he obtained it but he had a feeling someone gifted it to him. Niki was radiant for a second and then shrunk back to her mortal size. She was the first to approach him.

"Hello Techno", She said cheerfully, acknowledging the God. 

"Hallo", Techno said with the usual dry tone in his voice. He always had one tone since he was first able to talk.

Tommy yelled at him, calling him a wrongen and other foul names to his face. 

Techno looked at the child. Though Techno was older Tommy was still taller. When they were children Tommy would brag and brag about it. Techno smiled and ruffled his hair, which unexpectedly shocked him. Tommy laughed.

"Truce for now?", He shook his hand, getting the numbness out.

"Yeah, but don't pull anything fishy you scum", Tommy replied harshly

Tommy's threat didn't faze the blood god, rather it amused him. Techno sat down on the edge of the dock next to Ghostbur. 

"Hello brother", they both said at the same time. Shock filled their face which turned into laughter

"Hello Wilbur", Techno smiled and looked at his twin.

"Your hair is getting longer Techno" , Ghostbur pointed out. He made note to do it for him

Techno nodded. He never liked to cut his own hair and Wilbur was the only one he trusted. He almost hurt Tommy when he tried. 

"Can I join you two?", Niki asked in a gentle and calm voice

"Of course", Ghostbur said. Niki sat down next to the ghost and thanked him

"So, any reason why you called us here?", Techno asked, still puzzled

"Just for old times sake", Niki laughed, nodding to Tommy and Tubbo rolling of the floor fighting

They all laughed. None of them had felt this good since they were all together years and years ago. A crow broke their laughter as it swooped down and a heavy thud hit the docks. A figure rose from where the crow had landed.

"Phil!", Tommy shouted and got off Tubbo, "Phil! Phil! Look!", Tommy showed off his new powers and hair.

Phil laughed and complemented Tommy. He smiled widely and jumped back onto Tubbo, fighting again.

Phil laughed and joined Niki, Ghostbur and Techno on the edge of the dock. He greeted them, apologizing for being late. Minx then came out of the shadows without warning.

"Hello everyone", she said with an unnerving tone. She held up a basket, "I brought snacks!" She cheered

Ghostbur heaved a relaxed sigh. Minx was scary and she knew it. Tonight seemed like she was just toying with them and was in a good mood. Ghostbur picked up his guitar and began playing a tune. Minx sat next to Techno and unpacked her snack bag. Even more to everyone's surprise Tommy and Tubbo stopped fighting and sat next to them. They drank ate and sang for the remainder of the night, they told tales of their aventures since the last time they saw each other. Lanterns overhead glowed a calming orange and their song made the eerie silence cower. Eventually Tommy and Tubbo fell asleep and Minx had to go. Phil stood up and stretched his wings.

"I can take these two back to their homes. Maybe we can do this again some day?", He asked, picking the two boys and up over his shoulders.

"That sounds like fun Phil", Ghostbur said while smiling up at him.

"Goodnight", Phil called as he took flight. His long powerful wings leading them back in the direction of L'manburg. 

Techno stood up and searched for a flint and steel, "I'll take the broken nether portal home", He found it in his pockets and walked to the forest. He stopped and turned around.

"I'll see you two soon", He gave a rare smile and ran off.

"Well… This is it", Ghostbur said, looking across the ocean. 

Niki stood up and a golden light surrounded her. She picked up Ghostbur and held his face, his arms holding her's.

"We'll have plenty of time to do this Wilbur, I promise", she smiled and their surroundings melted away. 

She and Ghostbur appeared in their new home. The golden light retreated from her, leaving Niki woozy. She collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep immediately. Ghostbur laughed and pulled a blanket over her. He floated upward and passed through the floors of the house. He sat down on the edge of the tower and looked to the moon. He remembered his time being alive, smiling to himself and began to sing his song.


End file.
